User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob-Liv Relationship
This is the relationship between Jacob and Liv. History Jacob met Liv the same day as he met Maddie and Jacob was shocked that Maddie and Liv are twins. Jacob and Liv seem to have a very good friendship and consider each other as siblings. It is rumored that Liv has a crush on Jacob but she doesn't tell him since he is dating Maddie. Liv allows Jacob to call her Olivia since everyone else calls her Liv and tells him he can call her baby sister. Jacob really cared about Liv as he states he really loves spending time with her and Maddie in school. Jacob makes a friendship bracelet for Liv having their initals on it and headband, she told Jacob she promises she will never take them off. They do school plays together like the newest play Siblings where Jacob and Liv played two siblings while Maddie played Jacob's crush and they show they belong together. Liv really cares about Jacob and will do anything to help him like for his birthday she shows her care for him and hugs him when he needs one. Liv is the one who plans a birthday for Jacob with her family though he tells them being welcomed in their house was enough. Liv eventually reveals her feelings for Jacob to her mom and doesn't want Maddie to find out because she would never forgive Liv if she had found out. One day in school Jacob walks by Liv saying that her mom told him she has feelings for him and she admits it. Liv then tells Maddie she loves him and wants to be with him. After finding out Liv has feelings for him he decides he doesn't anything to do with her anymore and starts having a huge fight with her causing him to move away and never come back. When Jacob came back he saw his best friend crying and decides to hug her. Liv really cares about Jacob and does often protect him. Trivia *Liv has feelings for Jacob. *Jacob always spends his free time in school with Liv since he is in different classes. *Liv attended a school dance with Jacob which made Maddie really angry. *Karen gave them the shipping name Jiv which combines their names. *Another way of shipping their names is Lacob but Jacob finds it really annoying. *Jacob did have a massive crush on Liv. *When Liv saw Jacob in the hospital she was crying because she thought she was going to lose him. *Sometimes Liv will let Jacob sleep on the floor in her and Maddie's room. *Liv naps on Jacob's shoulder once and a while. *Jacob gave Liv his prized jacket when he lived in Hollywood and she has kept it every since. *When they both met they were too nervous to tell each other they like one another. *Liv told her mom that she likes Jacob but not Maddie. *When Jacob was with Maddie he thought Liv was over him, but Liv still has feelings for him. Names Jiv (J'acob/L'iv) Lacob (L'iv/J'acob) Category:Blog posts